ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Jones
Malcolm Jones '''(born April 20, 1993) is an American professional wrestler and former Division 1 collegiate athlete currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he primarily performs on the Showdown brand as the EAW Champion. He is also a former EAW Interwire Champion and EAW Unified Tag Team Champion. Early Life Malcolm Hakeem Jones was born on April 20, 1993 in Harlem, New York. Even from an early age, he was always considered a standout athlete. In high school, he quickly made a name for himself as a varsity tri-athlete in basketball, football, and wrestling. Before even considering higher education, Jones had received several offers from numerous Division 1 schools in all three sports; he ultimately decided on basketball after being awarded a full scholarship to the University of Connecticut. Shortly after starting college, he would find himself in some legal trouble due to old habits dying hard, thus losing his eligibility for enrollment and his scholarship. After ruining his D1 career, Jones worked hard to keep his high-risk lifestyle behind him and did everything he could to avoid having to revert back to surviving on the streets. He eventually turned back to his roots in wrestling as his latest and most successful venture. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career Immediately after losing his scholarship from UConn, Jones found himself at a crossroads, seeking an outlet for his frustrations and a means to put himself back in the spotlight. He eventually turned back to wrestling and started off doing independent shows in New York and Connecticut. Catching the attention of the EAW Chairman, Jones was signed by Mr. DEDEDE to Elite Answers Wrestling in 2017 where most of his training took place. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017) Debut; NEO; The Gawd Complex (2017) After spending a few months in NEO, Jones and fellow Elitist Astrea Jordan were taken under the wing of Mr. DEDEDE forming The Gawd Complex. REVOLT! Pro Combat (2018) Debut & The Blicky Boyz Upon signing with REVOLT! Pro Combat in January, Jones and his partner Chris Elite made their intentions clear by taking the roster by storm, and inserting themselves directly onto the main event scene. The duo, known as the Blicky Boyz, constantly referred to themselves as the only two capable of “carrying the company” to great heights, in terms of both singles and tag-team competition. Competing alone, Jones collected victories against fellow REVOLT! stars such as Hurricane Hawk, Carter Harris, and Maximus Grier all within his first month. By February, Jones found himself preparing to compete against former mentor Mr. DEDEDE in the main event at REVOLT!’s REVOLT 1 event for the World Tag Team Titles. The feud is recognized for an intense series of back and forth insults from Chris Elite and Jones directed at Y2Impact and Mr. DEDEDE, also known as Liquid Swords. The match at REVOLT 1 has been recognized as one of the most exciting and polarizing matches of the year. Pursuit for Light Heavyweight Championship In March, after losing to Liquid Swords, Jones redirected his focus and issued a challenge to REVOLT! Light Heavyweight Champion, Hurricane Hawk. Jones earned victories against multiple competitors for most of the spring until his dreams of a championship were put to a halt after Reginald Dampshaw cost Jones an opportunity to compete in a title matches against Hawk by interfering in Jones' contender’s match. In the middle of the spring, REVOLT! Pro Wrestling was sold to Elite Answers Wrestling. Return to Elite Answers Wrestling (2018) Feud with Chris Elite On April 2nd, 2018, REVOLT! was purchased by EAW, leading Jones back to the company where he started off his illustrious professional wrestling career. Jones almost immediately found himself on the main event scene at EAW and made a name for himself on the company’s Voltage brand. He was set to face former tag team partner and close friend Chris Elite for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at the main event of Pain for Pride. During the course of the summer, unknowingly to Elite, Jones was the mastermind behind a number of attacks against Elite's entourage, including Big Mike. Jones had successfully convinced Chris Elite that he was unaware of the reason behind these assaults and comforts Elite by pretending to search for the person responsible. Jones sets up an elaborate ruse by pretending he caught the perpetrator behind Big Mike’s attack, however out of nowhere he and the Joneset all blindside Chris Elite with a vicious assault, revealing that Jones was behind the attacks all along. At Pain for Pride'', Jones was defeated by Elite and failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship. '''Tag Team Championships as' Drillmatic At the 2018 EAW Draft Show on June 30, Jordan and Jones appeared in a backstage segment together where Jones expressed his disappointment with his loss to Chris Elite at Pain for Pride. Astraea told Jones that she "would be there to make sure he got what was his" the next time he and Elite met, prompting further questioning by a confused Jones. Eventually, she proposed that the two become a duo onscreen, saying "wherever you go, I go" before he hinted at a "major comeback" for himself with Jordan by his side. On the July 14th episode of Showdown'','' Jordan and Jones, officially announced as Drillmatic, faced Cameron Ella Ava and Mr. DEDEDE for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, where they were crowned victorious after Jordan pinned DEDEDE. After winning the titles, Drillmatic sent out an open challenge to any team in EAW to face them in a Unified Tag Team Championship match at Midsummer Massacre,'' which was answered by the Dragon Slayers, who they later defeated. On the September 1st episode of Showdown,'' Drillmatic defeated the team of Heart Break Boy and Ahren Fournier, asserting their dominance as tag champions. Over the weeks following Manifest Destiny on Empire, Jordan and Stephanie Matsuda would begin to have tension and passive-aggressively interact in backstage segments. This would lead to Matsuda teaming up with Chris Elite in a duo named Brooklyn's Finest to face Drillmatic at Territorial Invasion where Drillmatic defeated them to successfully retain their titles and bring closure to the rivalry they had with the individual members of Brooklyn's Finest. In the midst of all of this, tensions between Malcolm Jones and Astraea were rising backstage as their relationship began to sour. While on the rocks, they continued to team up but it came to an end when they were defeated by the team of MarrKade for the championships on an episode of Voltage. Astraea's rival at the time, Madison Kaline interfered and caused Astraea to get pinned, costing Drillmatic the victory. Malcolm used this as one of many examples of what he explained as "Astraea's baggage getting in the way" and he called it quits on the relationship soon after. The two went their separate ways to focus on solo endeavors. Feud with Heart Break Boy The week after Heart Break Boy captured the Interwire Championship at Midsummer Massacre, Malcolm Jones defeated him in singles action. This prompted Malcolm to declare that whenever the saga between Heart Break Boy and Ahren Fournier concluded, that he would be next in line for a shot at the championship. He stayed true to his words following Territorial Invasion when he challenged the Heart Break Boy to a one on one at the very first Showdown following the event. The following week Heart Break Boy responded to him claiming that he would "beat humility into him" which was capped off by a face to face confrontation. The following week the match was made official after an altercation between the two men which saw Heart Break Boy hit him with a Goldprint and accept his challenge. At No Regards the two men faced off and Malcolm Jones picked up the victory over Heart Break Boy, securing the first singles championship of his career. Feud with Impact Malcolm made an appearance on Voltage to fight Prince of Phenomenal in a match in the midst of his feud with Heart Break Boy in order to get one up on him due to the fact that that is who he lost to at Pain for Pride Festival. In doing so, he ran into Impact backstage who was being advertised as a surprise special guest on the show. Impact was just making his arrival to the arena in the middle of a Malcolm Jones interview, which caused everyone to divert their attention over to Impact and away from Jones, which he didn't taking a liking to. Jones approached Impact and the two men exchanged insults which caused Impact to dismiss his presence and treat him as if he was a random fan. This left a sour taste in Jones' mouth and in the following weeks verbal attacks were exchanged on the mens respective brands, eventually resulting in a match announced between the two men at Wicked Games. Malcolm Jones would defeat Impact in singles action at the event. Following this event he had a lot of momentum going for himself and used the two back to back Marquee Event victories over the likes of Heart Break Boy and Impact to raise his profile and status. Road to King of Elite A unique way to kick off the King of Elite tournament was introduced following a meeting with all of the brands General Managers as they all agreed on finding one person to represent their brand in a showcase match at Road to Redemption where the winning brand bypasses the tournament in total and the winner skips straight to the finals. Empire chose Astraea Jordan as their representative, Dynasty chose Jack Ripley, Voltage chose Noah Reigner, and Showdown chose Malcolm Jones. Malcolm Jones walked out of the match victorious after defeating the three competitors, pinning Jack Ripley following an unexpected run-in by Ryan Wilson. Come King of Elite finals he'd find himself against Dynasty's Jason McCormick and the Voltage co-reps, Prince of Phenomenal and Jack Ripley once again. This time he won the match fair and square, ending any doubt or speculation surrounding his prior win. Malcolm Jones was then crowned the King of Elite for 2019. Feud with Drake King Following his win at King of Elite, Malcolm set his sights back on successfully defending his Interwire Championship as his goal was to hold two championships at once. His next opponent became Drake King who clashed with him over claims of "king" and the Interwire Championship. In the midst of everything Malcolm had to defend his championship against Cody Marshall at a house show which was cut short by The Revolution(Jake Smith & Josh Nichols). The two attacked Malcolm from behind abruptly ending the match. On the following Showdown, Malcolm caught up with them backstage and another altercation occurred this time with Jax Walker unexpectedly coming to Malcolm's aid. Malcolm turned Jax's help down, but little did he know that this was all a set up. At Under Siege, Malcolm dropped the Interwire Championship to Drake following an ambush by Drake's newly formed "Roundtable" stable that included the likes of Jake Smith, Josh Nichols, and Jax Walker. Drake had been causing chaos on Showdown behind the scenes hinting at the stable and it came to fruition at that moment. Malcolm didn't retaliate following Under Siege because he immediately shifted his focus towards main event endeavors and looked engaging with them any further as below him. Instead, he decided to shift his focus towards cashing in the King of Elite for a shot at the EAW Championship. King of Elite Cash-in . Road to Pain for Pride 12 . Other media Jones made his video game debut in EAW 2K19 as a playable character on the Showdown roster. Personal Life Jones played basketball and football in high school in addition to amateur wrestling. He was offered a basketball scholarship by the University of Connecticut, which he accepted. He'd remain there until running into trouble with the law, losing both his scholarship and eligibility to attend. Jones is a baptist. Jones sponsors the AAU basketball team he grew up playing for, the New York Gauchos. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Buck 50 (Tornado facebuster) ** Cocaina Clutch (Coquina clutch) ** L-Train (Canadian destroyer) ** 5-Star Swag Splash (Split-legged frog splash) * Signature moves ** C-Note (Spear) ** The Re-Up (Diving leg drop) ** Cuban Link (Cobra clutch) ** Uptown Ride (Sky High) ** Water Whip (Irish whip to the turnbuckle followed by a running knee) ** Standing shooting star press ** Belly-to-back suplex ** Pele kick ** Dropkick ** Running swinging neckbreaker ** Enzuigiri ** Frankensteiner ** Diving knee drop ** Tornado DDT * Nicknames ** "The Wave" * Entrance themes ** "Pray For 'Em" by Meek Mill (EAW; REVOLT!; 2017-present) ** "Paradise" by Big Sean (REVOLT!; EAW; January 2018-May 2018) ** "357" by Cam'ron (REVOLT!; used as a member of the Blicky Boyz) ** "Glory Bridge" by Chief Keef feat. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie (July 14th, 2018-September 2018) ** "Undefeated" by A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie (EAW NEO; October 2017-December 2017) Championships and accomplishments Elite Answers Wrestling * EAW Champion (1 time) * EAW King of Elite 2019 * EAW Interwire Champion (1 time) * EAW Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) -- with Astraea Jordan Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Champions Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:REVOLT! Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:1993 Births Category:American characters Category:Characters